Right Beside You
by Tikirz
Summary: Just a short one-timer. Someone makes Kurt feel better. (Not kitty!)


Hi all- I'm working on my Rogue/Remy, I promise! I'm just having a bit of a writer's block. This is a short one-timer fic that I dreamed about. Kinda sad, but it'll get happy! :) Please read/review. I think I may start writing more stories without chapters. Until I figure out how to use italics..... {this is thoughts} ~~~this is a dream~~~ Everything in the dream is spoken in German, but I put it in English since I don't feel like translating everything. ;)  
***************  
Right Beside You  
***************  
"I will always be with you, sometimes under the cover of a disguise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The mutant ran, as if the world were exploding only feet behind him. Light rain splattered harshly against his face. Occasionally, his foot would step on a sharp rock or other unknown object. However, all he could think of was to run. Behind him were 4 adults, bearing their guns and ropes. The boy didn't understand how this had happened so quickly. All he knew was that they were prepared to shoot, hang, or strangle him in any way possible.   
  
Kurt briefly turned around under the moonlight to see his attackers. All were men, around the age of 25 or 30. Their rifles were already cocked, but they seemed intent in capturing him first. Suddenly, a tiny rush of brown fur flew from the trees and landed on one of their heads. Chattering like a maniac, the squirrel clawed at his head before one of his friends threw it to the ground. He whipped around and ran again on all fours. {I just need to go home, I just need to find Mom!} He urgently searched the surrounding trees, seeing if any of them looked familiar or close to home. He even listened for the sound of the creek behind the house between pants. However, the men never were far enough behind him to give Kurt much time to think. His teleportation powers had just barely begun to manifest, making them useless. For all he knew, he may end up in the middle of a tree. Kurt turned his head back and failed to notice the edge of a hill coming in his direction.  
  
"Vas..? Help!" Head over heels and tail, the elf rolled helplessly down the slope for nearly fourty feet before slamming to a stop on the rough bottom. The men temporarily lost sight, but they would catch up soon. He just had to get up.. but he felt dizzy and his head hurt. The memory flashed back like it always seemed to do in movies.  
  
It had started only an hour before, when Kurt had snuck out of the house. "Mom and Dad always told me never to go out after dark..." Kurt nearly slapped himself for even stepping outside. He had seen a squirrel from his window, and it leaped down into the grass. He, just like any curious kid his age, happily went out the front door to follow it. Next thing he knew, he was out in the country road in the headlights of a Volvo car. Inside were 4 adults who had probably been hunting. Seeing his tail, fur, and glowing eyes like a deer most likely gave away the fact that he was a mutant.   
  
Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the sound of their voices. His head turned to see them sliding down the hill, rapidly approaching. But, he just couldn't move, the dizzyness made him too disoriented. Was this it? Suddenly, a figure appeared just behind him. Kurt's bloody head tilted up to see the stern form of his father, firing a rifle in the air. He yelled loudly in German.   
  
"You all get the hell out of here. I'll shoot!" Kurt felt reassured at his father's fake gruff voice, attempting the stero-type Texan accent. Despite the fact that he was outnumbered, his gun was ready and the mens' weren't. They slowly came to a stop in front of him.   
  
"We saw him first, so we get to shoot. Don't you see he's a demon? A mutant?!" Kurt's eyes cringed at the hateful tone. His father stood firmly against the small mob.   
"No. Not on my land. You all leave before I call the police!" He shook his gun in the direction to go. The silent stand off seemed to last an eternity, with the pouring rain increasing in strength. Kurt's fur was wet and cold, and all he wanted to was to crawl over and hide behind his father. But, even at his young age, he had a feeling it was better not to. Better to let the men think that his father only wanted to shoot him for himself.   
"You better kill him slowly and painfully then, we just wasted an hour chasing the little shit." With that, they slowly turned around and headed back for the Volvo. Kurt finally broke down and started to let his tears fall. He looked up at his father's stern face, knowing that he had betrayed them.   
"Dad? I'm- I'm s-" His ragged breathing and crying made it impossible to talk normally. He slowly stood- or rather, squatted, in his signiture pose with his head hanging down. His father remained silent, but not from anger.   
{..You better kill him slowly..} The thoughts of what those jackasses would have done to his little boy made him feel sick inside.   
Slowly, he bent down and picked up the 5 year old, carrying him home. Kurt barely saw the battered squirrel staring at him as they walked into the house. "Danke, little friend."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt had been awake for an hour. The dream had brought him back to reality much earlier than usual, at 5 am. Not being a morning person made it worse. He hated that dream. It made him remember the chapter of his life that came before the hologram. It also reminded him that he now knew who his 'real' parent was.   
"Gott knows when or with who she conceived me, the-" He halted before saying 'slut'. As much as he hated her, and hating his unknown father, he couldn't bring himself to say words like that. "Vhy didn't you vant me? Vhy didn't you come after me when I fell?" He knew somehow deep inside, that, these questions would never be answered.   
  
Slowly walking around the room, he found himself with nothing to do. He had already showered and dressed before everyone else in the house. All he had to do now was put on the watch. Kurt unknowingly stood in front of his mirror with the watch about to turn on. He just couldn't bring himself to turn it on. The elf stood there, frozen with his one finger ready to push the button. He took in the sight. Tail, two toes, three fingers, blue fur, bright yellow eyes. This watch really did nothing for him.   
  
He had been able to supress 'the thoughts' lately, but they came flooding back into his tired mind. {You're a freak. No one really wants you. Kitty will never love you. You will never equal human.}   
"NEIN!" The watch went flinging out of his open window and beyond the balcony. It didn't take a second for him to realize what he had done. Running paniced out the door, he searched the ground below for the precious watch. The bay was only a few feet away, and by now the watch could have washed out. "Nein..." He slid down the side of the balcony and brought his knees to his chest. His tail hung limply over the edge as he forced himself not to weep.  
  
Below, a small squirrel noticed the shining object in the bush.  
  
"I vish Mom or Dad were here." He saw the small pile of mixed nuts by his side. "Maybe Allie will come today." As if on cue, a small chattering was heard from above. His tear-streaked eyes looked up on the roof at the small brown squirrel. "Hey, Allie. Come here..." The fuzzy animal chattered and slowly crept down at the sight of the nuts in his hand. He sniffed back the tears and watched her crawl up onto his knee to chew on a nut.   
  
"You're always here, do you realize how lucky you are to get free food?" The squirrel's black eyes stared at him and twinkled happily. "Someday I may not be here to feed you, you fuzzy rat." At this, the creature stopped eating and crawled onto his hand. "Vow, you've never done that before..." He slowly brought the hand closer to his face and touched Allie's head. She stood still and let him pet her as his teary eyes began to glow happily again.   
  
"I can't believe zis!" He laughed at her tail twitching and tickling his hand. In an instant, she was up his shoulder and sniffing at his neck and scratching in his hair.   
"Hey there, I don't think zat vould be a good place for a nest." She crawled straight over his head and down the other side, sniffing and tickling all the way. She finally saw his hidden stash of nuts and crawled down to pick up a few.   
"Ah, so zat's vhat you vere looking for." He gently picked her up and put her back on the railing of his balcony. "You have to save some for later, don't you know zat?" The squirrel twitched her nose and he patted her head one more time.   
"I suppose I have to go and get my breakfast." She grabbed his fuzzy finger and pressed her nose to it before he turned around. "I hope you don't think I'm a giant squirrel Allie, I don't think it could vork out." Before he took a step into his room, he spied the watch on the corner of the balcony. {How did that get there?} He thankfully picked it up and found it to be fine, aside from a scratch or two. Kurt grabbed his backpack and waved to his secret pet before running into the hallway.   
"Same time tomorrow, Allie?" Laughing, the elf ported out of sight.   
  
The squirrel stared sadly at her son leaving. {Kurt, I'll do whatever it takes. You know I always have been and always will be here to protect you, right beside you.} The squirrel morphed into a robin and quickly flew to Bayville High, to get to her office.   
--------------------  
End! Sorry that was so short, but it was just a quickie idea I had. Thanks for reading! See, Mystique can love her little elf!   
  
~Tikirz  
  



End file.
